


Because You Just Shaved Your Face

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, M/M, Rimming, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-06 06:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain advantages to being clean-shaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Just Shaved Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was "Just shaved legs", which I suppose I could have adapted to slash, but I liked shaved face better. Draco did too. ;)
> 
> Thanks to capitu and lauren3210 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

Harry tilted his head back in front of the bathroom mirror, carefully dragging a straight razor up the column of his foam-covered throat. He often used shaving charms, since they were much quicker, but when he had the time, there was nothing like a good, close shave with a razor. Maybe he was just imagining things, but he felt like shaving by hand gave him a closer cut then magical methods, leaving his skin baby-smooth, which Harry had recently learned came with all sorts of benefits.The process was soothing, and he settled into the indulgent morning ritual, forgetting about everything but the rasp of the razor against his skin.

Draco walked into the bathroom just as he was finishing, dressed in his fancy silk pajamas that hugged his arse so perfectly.

"You shaved," he murmured appreciatively, running his fingers delicately down the edge of Harry's jaw, elbow brushing against the skin of Harry's bare chest.

"I did."

"But I thought you were trying to win that ridiculous bet with the rest of your Gryffindor friends," Draco stated, his fingers continuing their exploration of Harry's newly smooth face.

"Well," Harry began, leaning in and rubbing his cheek against Draco's, "I decided winning the bet wasn't worth everything I was giving up."

"I didn't say you had to shave," Draco huffed. "And it's not like I didn't have a good reason. After that first time when you nearly rubbed the skin right off of my thighs, I had to go through _barrels_ of moisturizer. I wasn't withholding sex entirely, just anything that would bring your stubbly face into contact with my delicate bits," Draco sniffed dramatically. "You weren't the only one suffering, you know."

"I know. Which is why I decided to do something about it and now that won't be an issue. In fact -- " Harry broke off, trailing his fingers down to undo the buttons of Draco's shirt, sliding the silky material off of Draco's shoulders. "In fact, I'll be able to rub my face _all over you_."

Draco shivered, his eyes darkening as he pulled Harry in for a passionate kiss. Harry pulled Draco closer, and Draco sighed in response, sensing his mood and willingly ceding control over to him. They kissed deeply for several long moments, as Harry walked Draco backwards out of the bathroom, breaking for air when the back of Draco's knees hit the bed and he sat down suddenly.

Draco looked up at Harry through his eyelashes."Well if you're looking for suggestions, I have a few ideas of where you could start."

"Do you now?" Harry grinned at him before bending forward and nuzzling his cheek against Draco's neck. "Well then, what do you suggest?"

Draco slid back across the bed, and Harry crawled on after him, eyes intent on his playful expression. 

"Hmm…" Draco slid his fingers through Harry's hair and gently positioned his head over his left pec. "How about here."

Harry rumbled in amusement, knowing how sensitive Draco's nipples were and more than willing to comply with Draco's demands. He rubbed his cheek lightly around the hardening nub, teasing the right nipple until it peaked before he lowered his mouth, sucking and scraping his teeth softly until it was red and wet while Draco writhing beneath him.

Satisfied, he kissed his way across Draco's breastbone before resting his head against Draco's heart. He paused briefly, feeling Draco's heartbeat pulse against his ear. Pulling back, he pressed a quick kiss over his heart, before moving over to Draco's other nipple and sucking hard.

Harry kneeled over Draco, continuing his ministrations,as he brought a hand to the front of Draco's pants and rubbed his half-hard cock.

" _Merlin_ ," Draco breathed, arching his back and pushing his hips up into the firm press of Harry's palm.

"Harry," Harry corrected with a cheeky grin as he slipped his hand inside Draco's pyjamas and circled his cock. He jerked him slowly a few times before shuffling down the bed, kneeling between Draco's legs and tugging his pyjamas down to expose Draco fully.

Draco smirked and spread his legs lewdly, stretching his arms up over his head and arching his back attractively, showing off his long, lean muscles and pale, flawless skin.

"See something you like?"

Harry growled low in his throat, grabbing Draco's ankle and pulling it up to his mouth, dragging his face against it before kissing the protruding bone.

Draco wriggled his leg in response, squirming under the slightly ticklish assault. Harry continued up his leg, kissing and rubbing and licking the skin in turn. His muscles were firm under Harry's mouth and Harry had to restrain himself from biting down into the tempting flesh.

Finally he made it to Draco's cock. He stared for a moment, stretching out Draco's anticipation before grabbing it firmly at the base and pressing it up to his cheek, dragging the shaft against his newly smooth skin before bringing the tip to his lips. Sticking out his tongue, he licked a bead of precome off of the tip, before taking Draco into his mouth and swallowing down to the root.

Harry could see Draco's hands clenched into the sheets at his side and hear his panting breaths as he tried to maintain control. Draco was a thick, heavy weight on his tongue, the spongy head nudging the back of his throat. Harry's own cock was hard against his thigh, and he pressed a hand against it absently, focusing on the taste of Draco.

He pulled off, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to the tip as he backed away. Harry ran possessive hands up Draco's thighs, rubbing his thumbs against his hipbones. 

Draco was laying flat on the bed, eyes focused on the ceiling, breathing heavy. A faint pink blush stained his cheeks, spreading lightly down his neck and chest. He was so beautiful; Harry wanted to wreck him.

"Turn over," he rasped, and Draco immediately complied, laying flat on his stomach, and spreading his legs wide.

"Like this?" he asked coyly, looking back at Harry over his shoulder as he pushed his bum up slightly.

"Exactly like that."

Harry gripped the globes of Draco's arse in his hands, kneading the plump cheeks rhythmically.

"You have a _fantastic_ arse," Harry murmured, eyes transfixed. The round globes fit so perfectly in his hands, and he shook them briefly, watching the pert flesh jiggle in response.

" _Obviously_ ," Draco responded, and Harry could practically hear his eyes rolling. "Are you planning on doing anything with it?"

"Now, there's an idea."

Harry leaned down, thumbs digging into Draco's crease, pulling him wide open. He smelled musky and clean, faintly like that expensive bergamot soap he loved so much. Harry grazed his cheek against Draco's arse, relishing the feel of it beneath his skin after so many days of keeping his stubbled face far away from Draco.

Breathing deep, he pressed even closer, extending his tongue to lick Draco from his balls to his hole, tracing several short, broad strokes over the puckered flesh. Draco shuddered, a high keen escaping his throat, that Harry knew he would deny later. Harry alternated licks with flicking his tongue in small tight circles, getting Draco nice and wet, feeling his entrance relax and loosen.

Draco was moving back insistently against Harry's tongue now, undulating his hips against the bed.

"Fuck, Harry. Fuck!" Draco shouted, as Harry pointed his tongue and slipped it slightly inside of Draco's hole.

Harry loved him like this, loose-limbed and desperate and begging for it. He never could decide what he loved more, times like this with Draco below him, body slack with pleasure as Harry worked him over, or having the tables turned, Harry flat on his back as Draco spewed filth into his ear, fucking him hard. It seemed that he always preferred whatever they were doing at the time, and right now, what he wanted to do, was to make Draco come.

"You going to come?" He asked against the wet skin of Draco's cleft. "You going to rub yourself off on our bed with my tongue up your arse?

Harry's sucked a filthy, wet kiss into the wrinkled skin as Draco's hips picked up their pace, his gasps for breath becoming louder and louder as he raced towards his climax.

"So. Close." Draco bit out as his thrusts started losing their steady rhythm.

Harry swirled his tongue and Draco's arse clenched under his mouth, his body going still and silent as he came on the sheets.

Draco's body melted into the bed, and Harry gave one last lingering lick, before scrambling up to his knees. He shoved his pants down to mid-thigh and finally wrapped a hand around his aching, neglected erection.

He jerked himself quickly, desperate for relief as he looked down on at Draco's prone body laying sated amongst the sheets.

Draco stretched languidly and looked back at Harry with heavy eyes, focusing in on Harry's flushed prick sliding in and out of the circle of his fist.

"You going to come on me, Harry? Come all over my back?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes."

Harry glanced up, mind fogging as Draco pointedly sucked his full bottom lip into his mouth and released it, leaving it reddened and spit-shiny.

Draco gave him a cheeky wink and that's all it took to push Harry over the edge, ropes of come striping Draco's back and squelching thickly between his fingers.

Exhausted, Harry collapsed onto his back next to Draco, heart still racing with the high of his orgasm.

Draco slithered over, draping himself against Harry's chest and kissing softly up his neck, peppering his cheeks with light pecks.

"Missed my clean shaven face then?"

"I suppose. I certainly missed your face between my thighs." Draco teased.

"I see how it is," Harry responded dramatically. "You only want me for my beautiful face."

Draco grinned. "Not _just_ your face. I'm also quite fond of your hands," He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it up to his mouth, kissing the palm lightly.

"And your lips," He leaned in and traced the outline of Harry's mouth with his tongue. He pulled back slightly, look straight at Harry, his eyes bright with amusement and desire and unmistakable fondness.

"And right now, I am particularly grateful for your tongue." Draco pressed against him, kissing the breath out of Harry until he thought he might actually faint.

Draco broke the kiss, and cast a quick tempus charm.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we have time for round two. We're supposed to be meeting for the quidditch game in a half-hour."

"You seem awfully excited. You do remember we are going with the Weasley's don't you? And that you are going to have to behave?"

"Yes, obviously. I'm just quite looking forward to their expressions when they see you've dropped out of the bet." Draco got out of bed, and walked un-self-consciously to their dresser.

Shit. Harry had completely forgotten about the bet. Ron was going to give him so much hell for giving in, but his face still broke into a smile.

"Worth it," he sighed, happily, staring unashamedly at Draco's arse as he pulled on his pants.

"Yes," Draco responded dreamily. "And it's going to be even better to see Weasley's face when he learns _why_ you shaved. I'm thinking of drawing diagrams."

Harry groaned, pulling a pillow over his face. This was going to be a long, embarrassing game, he reflected. But then he thought back on Draco moaning beneath him as he licked him out, his whimpers of pleasure as Harry sucked his cock and rubbed his face against his thighs. 

He smiled. Still worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
